User blog:Puddinginthesky/The Secret Stash of Rubber Duckies!
Saw crescent moon did this, so I decided to give it a try! ~*~*~ In the bathroom! Yes, on the floor of the bathroom. We all have activities we enjoy doing in the bathroom. Carlisle sits on the toilet cover and reads. Esme takes bubble baths in her clothes. Rosalie stares at herself in the mirror for hours on end. Bella, well, I don't know, actually. Edward sits on the floor and screams and Emmett put's on his game face. "Jasper, please watch with us! I hate it when you walk off. What if I need you? What if I get scared!?" Alice called up the stairs. "Deal with it! I need a life, woman!" I screamed as I walked into the bathroom. She didn't answer and I heard a voice similar to Bella's begin talking about death. Who knew Bella was suicidal? I tiptoed into the bathroom and walked over to the sink. I bent down and opened the little door. under sink was my super, secret, awesome, glorious stash of rubber duckies. There were seven. Jo, Mo, Lo, Do, Flo, Po, and McFlarnald. Don't ask, he came with the name. I was all for naming him Ro, but no, stupid Rubber Duck Emporium owner said he was a limited edition! I actually planned to go back later that night and kill him. But mind-reading Edward went and stopped me. Dirty, rotten, cheating,. . "Jasper!" Shoot! "Hello, guys! One, two, three, four, five, six,. . . .? Where's Flo?" I whipped my head around in a mad rush. "FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Instantly the whole family was up and standing behind Carlisle in the doorway. "Jasper, what in the world is going on?!" "Who's Flo?" Alice asked. I glared at Edward as he stiffled a laugh. "His, um, rubber ducky. He has seven." Emmett burst out into raving laughter, to be hit in the head by Rosalie. "We will help you find her, it, he?" Esme's face screwed up in confusion. "Thanks, Esme." We all filed out of the bathroom and then Carlisle turned to us. "Alright, gang, lets split up!" We all stared at him. He sighed and grabbed Esme's hand. The took off up the second flight of stairs. Everyone else took off as well. I was left standing in the middle of the hallway as a weird song from Scooy Doo began playing. I watched as Alice came up with her head stuck in a telephone. How did that even happen?! I looked up the stairs to Emmett, who was looking in a cookie jar. Idiot. Rosalie came by and smacked the cookie jar. It busted on his face. Several minutes of running around, checking for Flo in outrageous places, and just plain stupidness later: "I can't find her!" everyone yelled as we met back up in the bathroom. I sighed and stuck my hand in my pockets. Squeak! I pulled out my hands. "Flo!" the next thing I knew I was sprawled out on the ground outside, looking up at seven angry expressions through the broken window. "Anyone wanna watch Twilight?" ~*~*~ So? You like? Or no? Category:Blog posts